This invention is directed to a new and improved toy device for launching a compressible foam ball.
In the past, many different toy constructions for launching balls were proposed e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,171,197; 2,725,869; 2,853,991; 3,120,387; 3,236,521; 3,301,246; 3,744,472 and 3,765,396.
The present invention is an improvement over such prior art based on its simple construction as well as the manner in which it functions to propell a soft compressible closed cell foam ball from the forward section of the lanucher.